


Changing His Mind

by articcat621



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tony was determined to change Steve's mind about the season.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 66
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Festive Friends Collection 2019





	Changing His Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).

> Written for Festive Friends Holiday Fic Exchange 2019! Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo: G1- Tony Stark. Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over for me! This was written for the lovely squarepeg72. I hope you enjoy this bit of smut! xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Person hates the holidays. Person B loves everything about the holidays. How can Person B survive the humbug that Person A becomes during the holidays? Can Person B change Person A's attitude?
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

“You’re Captain America, what do you mean you don’t like Christmas?”

Steve shrugged. “We’ve just never celebrated growing up. Never had the money to celebrate, either.”

Tony arched a brow. “And when you were older?”

“Just never got into it,” Steve said with a shrug. He continued to flip through the channels on the television, clearly not interested in discussing the holidays with Tony.

“But I love Christmas,” Tony said, looking around their place. “If you couldn’t tell by all the decorations.”

“I won’t stop you from celebrating,” Steve said with a grin. “I’m just not a big holiday cheer person.”

Tony looked at Steve carefully, determined to change his mind. An idea came to him. “Well, if you’re sure.”

Steve kissed Tony. “Love you, but I see that look in your eyes. Leave me and my holiday grumpiness alone.”

“We’ll see about that,” Tony said before disappearing.

* * *

Tony checked his appearance in the mirror. He had the bow adjusted just right, and the hat was set upon his head perfectly. “Friday, please start playing some Christmas music.”

“Of course, Mr Stark,” Friday replied.

The sweet sound of Jingle Bells began to play throughout the house. Tony headed down the stairs, excited to show off to Steve. He was ready to change his mind about the holidays.

“Tony, turn the music off, it's not even Christmas yet!” Steve called out from the place in the living room. "You can play it when it's Christmas day, and only then."

“No Steve, you need to get into the Christmas spirit," Tony said, entering the living room. He was determined to change Steve's mind about Christmas. He would get his lover to see the good in the season.

“I've never been in the Christmas spirit,” Steve replied, snuggling deeper into the arm of the couch. "Bucky's always tried to get me into it, so good luck on changing my mind."

“Nothing?” Tony questioned as he rounded the corner so Steve could now see him fully. Steve was stubborn, but he hoped that this would change his mind. Tony was completely nude, apart from the Santa hat on his head and a small ribbon tied loosely around his cock.

“Okay that might," Steve muttered, sounding a little breathless as he took the sight before him in.

“I thought it would.” Tony grinned, moving towards Steve. "An early Christmas present always puts someone in the holiday spirit."

"And you're my early Christmas present?" Steve teased, leaning forward. He rested his elbows on his knees as he watched Tony approach.

“If you think you deserve an early present," Tony teased, his eyes glittering with mirth.

“Oh, I've been quite good this year," Steve countered. He made quick work of removing his clothing before sitting back down on the couch. He looked at Tony in anticipation.

“Then unwrap your present,” Tony commented as he stepped forward and straddled Steve’s lap, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders.

“Fuck, do you know how sexy you look right now?” Steve breathed out, placing his hands on Tony’s hips. He reached down and carefully undid the bow that was wrapped around Tony's cock. Tony then began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding his cock against Steve's, feeling Steve and himself harden.

Steve started to kiss at Tony’s neck, leaving love bites of various sizes along the pale column of skin as Tony continued to create a sweet friction between them by rolling his hips. Steve moved along Tony’s jaw until he reached Tony’s lips, forcing a hard kiss onto Tony. Tony kissed him back just as passionately, opening his mouth to accommodate Steve’s tongue as he deepened the kiss.

“Tony, need you right now," Steve said breathlessly against Tony's lips. He looked at him with want.

“I can most certainly do that.” Tony said, cheekily grinning.

"I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you,” Steve murmured, his eyes roaming Tony's naked body.

"Even the hat?" Tony teased, winking at Steve.

"Even the hat," Steve replied, closing his eyes as Tony began to pepper kisses along his jawline and neck.

Tony ground himself against Steve. "That's it, love, you gonna fuck me right here on the couch, Cap?"

“Good thing we keep lube hidden between the couch cushions," Steve said, laughing as he quickly located the small bottle of lube and spread some on three of his fingers. Steve reached behind Tony, teasing Tony's entrance with his index finger. He rubbed lube around the rim and put a small amount of pressure onto it as Tony kissed the skin of Steve’s shoulder tenderly.

“Please, Cap, no teasing," Tony said, his voice breathy. Without further prompting, Steve slipped his index finger into Tony. Steve slowly eased his single digit in and out of Tony, curling it against the walls of Tony’s tight heat. When Tony began to rock back onto his finger, Steve slowly added a second one, pushing both fingers in and against Tony’s prostate.

Tony let out a loud moan, throwing his head back in pleasure and pushing himself down onto Steve’s fingers, trying to get them deep enough to recreate the feeling. Steve quickened the pace of his fingers and slipped in a third, stretching Tony out. Tony whined at the stretched but kept pushing back onto Steve’s fingers. "Like that, don't ya?" Steve teased.

“Come on, Cap, I’m ready for your cock now,” Tony moaned as Steve dragged his fingers out of Tony and reached for the bottle he had rested beside himself.

Steve leant in and kissed Tony harshly, lubricating his cock simultaneously. Once his cock was covered from hilt to head in lube, Steve slowly lined himself up with Tony’s stretched hole and thrust in. “Oh, God.”

“Don’t wait, Steve, just fuck me please," Tony begged, leaning forward slightly.

“Nah, Tony, you’re going to fuck yourself on my cock," Steve whispered harshly into Tony’s ear before relaxing against the back of the couch and waiting for Tony to begin. "This is supposed to be my early present, isn't it?"

Tony nodded, grinning. He lifted himself off of Steve’s lap, rising up on his knees before dropping back down again. Both of them moaned at the sensation, and Tony repeated the action, riding Steve hard and fast.

“Feel so good around me, so tight and warm, taking my cock like the hero you are.” Steve spoke out gripping Tony’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises. “Always so good to me.”

“Always,” Tony mumbled, his eyes closed in bliss. Steve tightened his grip on Tony’s hips to fuck up into Tony. Steve’s hit Tony's prostate on every second or third thrust, making Tony groan out profanities.

“Are you going to come?” Steve asked, his gaze smouldering as he looked at Tony.

“Yeah, oh god, Cap, I’m going to come.”

“Then do it, come for me, Tony." Steve bit harshly into Tony’s neck, moving his free hand to caress Tony’s cock. Tony came with a cry of Steve’s name, dropping down onto Steve’s lap and tightening around his cock.

“Oh, god, Tony," was all Steve managed to say before he came with a grunt. Tony weakly rocked back and forth, milking Steve’s orgasm before lifting off of him.

“So are you in the Christmas spirit yet?” Tony asked through a yawn, snuggling into Steve’s side. He swung his arm around Steve, scooting closer.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to see anything wrapped in a bow again without thinking about your cock.” Steve chuckled, leaning into Tony's embrace. 

"So, mission successful?" Tony looked at Steve hopefully.

"Yeah, mission successful," Steve murmured before kissing Tony tenderly.


End file.
